Same Ol' Lang Syne
by rosexknight
Summary: AU in which Belle was released by the queen and lived through the curse as Lacey. Once the curse is broken, she and Rumpelstiltskin meet in an unlikely place…


Same Ol' Lang Syne

By RosexKnight

All she could think about was how this wasn't how a girl was supposed to spend her Christmas Eve. The brunette found herself in the frozen food aisle unable to focus, realizing that she had forgotten the reason for being there. Ice cream? It was ice cream.

Her mind wandered back to The Enchanted Forest. What she'd be doing right now. It was cold. Show would be on the ground there as well. Probably reading next to the fire as he spun. They didn't have Christmas there, but they did have a winter holiday. A time to be with friends and family. Not that they had ever celebrated it. Still, it was nice to have the company. Now, in Storybrooke, with the spell newly broken she was _with_ her family. With her father who she hadn't seen in years. Working at a bar for some reason. That was a fun thing she had to squirm her way out of. Though, even though she was surrounded by her rightful family, everyone scrambling to make heads or tails of this new world, sort out new memories with the old, she felt incredibly empty.

Her eyes swept over the many cartons of ice cream, and she willed her mind to think of the possibilities of a night at home with ice cream and a good book and a corny Christmas special. And she would definitely _not_ seek out the man she hadn't seen since that day. _Not _think about how she left. _Not_ think about him. Nope. Just ice cream.

A hand appeared on her shoulder, and she went rigid. Her pulse immediately leapt, startled by the sudden contact from the supposedly-deserted grocery store.

"You're real." A voice breathed from behind her, the hand loosening its grip, as if suddenly realizing the tough may not be welcome.

Belle turned, coming face to face with a man wearing a suit and tie. His expression seemed to be a mixture of shock, relief, guilt, and another emotion that she could only describe as love.

At first she didn't recognize him. After all it wasn't as if she'd seen him as a man before. Well, not _her_ at least. But then there was something in his eyes, and she immediately made the connection.

"Rumpelstiltskin?"

Her voice was just as hoarse as his, and it wasn't a moment after he'd nodded that she moved, going to hug him. The contents of her purse dropped, spilling over the floor as Belle held him tightly, breathing a shaky yet joyous sigh, unable to help the tear that fell down her cheek.

"Oh Belle…" His voice held no restraints as his cane clattered to the floor to hold her with both hands.

They pulled apart just long enough for their lips to find each other, to start the familiar yet so unfamiliar dance. But Rumpelstiltskin pulled away, his mind racing with too many questions. So many apologies. Things she needed to know.

"Hey. There will be time for that." His words were a promise as he brushed the wetness from her cheek. "What are you doing here on Christmas Eve?"

"Getting icecream." She said sheepishly. The answer didn't seem to please him, "You?"

"Wine." He relplied.

It dawned on Belle that they were in the same situation, and her heart gave a squeeze. "Well…" She said, bending down to pick up the contents of her purse and retrieve his cane. Oh…he had to use a cane in this world? "I uh…suppose we could shop together?"

A rare smile spread across The Dark One's face. "I'd like that."

As they shopped, the rest of the world seemed to fall away, leaving only the two of them. She told him what had happened when she left, how she'd wound up at the dwarf tower. How the evil queen had released her right before the curse. How Lacey worked in The Rabbit Hole and ever took any paths that would lead to their meeting. He told her of the pawn shop and bringing magic back to Storybrooke and his mission to find Balefire. By the time the items were finally totaled up and bagged they were lost in the dragging conversation.

"I suppose you want to be getting back to your father, Dearie." He said as they approached his Cadillac.

Belle hesitated, turning the way she'd go if she wanted to walk back to the flower shop. But something stopped her. She bit her lip, turning back to him. "Well…" She said.

Her words were cut off by the passenger door opening for her. Rumpelstiltskin gave her an almost shy smile as she gratefully climbed into the car. It was as if he were able to read her mind. But she supposed he was also grateful for the company. He had always hated being lonely.

"I'm sorry, Belle." He said, cutting through the silence as they neared his house. "For…what I said that day. For driving you away. I really am."

"I know." She said, and just like that, a weight was taken off his shoulders.

It wasn't long at all before the two of them were sitting by the fire, wrapped softly in a large quilt as they sipped the wine he poured. His house reminded her of The Dark Castle. Cluttered with knick-knacks and things he loved. Or rather wanted to. Yes. A pawn shop suited him nicely.

The conversation continued, and Belle found herself resting on his shoulder, his arm wrapped around her as the crackling of the fire engrossed the room.

"After the curse broke…" She began, "I wanted to find you."

"Why didn't you look?" He asked.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted me…"

"Oh Belle." He said, tone sprinkled in regret, "Of course I did. But that woman…I thought you were dead."

"Well…I suppose all that matters is that we're together. I love you."

Something warm swelled inside of him, and he held her tighter, kissing her hair. "And I love you too."

Soon the wine was empty, and the hour was late. Moe would be worried, afraid his daughter had gotten abducted or lost in the snow. Still, Belle didn't move.

"So…" Her voice trailed off, the words tumbling out before she realized what her lips were doing. "I um…I don't suppose you'll be needing a…caretaker?"

Rumple stiffened, giving her a confused look. "What?"

"Well it's just. Lacey's job. The Rabbit Hole. It doesn't exactly suit me. And I was thinking of getting the library running again, but that will only be a part-time thing and…well I'm sure some of these trinkets of yours have dust, and your pawn shop needs sorting."

"I know where everything in my shop is."

"Yes but still there's the matter of the dust…" There wasn't, of course. Even in the light of the fire Belle knew that house was no doubt spotless. Still, it was Christmas, and she couldn't bear the thought of being away from him any longer. "I just…I want us to be together, Rumple."

He pulled her into a kiss, and it wasn't until she tasted the salty-sweetness did Belle realize she was crying.

"I promise you, we will be."


End file.
